


The Age Of Vampires.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, Anger, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Erotic Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love/Hate, Marriage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resentment, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Age of Vampires. Is a Vampire Fiction/Romance novel. The story starts with Roman following the King and his Queen. As they find themselves battling against the Humans for the right to live their lives in the open. The story will be shifting from Modern day and Roman time's as it spins the tale of the Vampires and their lives, wars, and battles throughout time its self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You Have a way of eating at a Person's soul. Were they just can't stop, like a moth heading toward a flame. How many people have fallen looking into those eye's of yours? 

 

Dreygon laid sleeping in his coffin. When suddenly he was awakened by the bloody nightmare's of the past. Troubled and unable to sleep, he gathered his thought's and decided to write in his journal. Long ago in an age of all age's a time before time. There lived vampire's in a dark world of evil and blood lust. They lived in a darkness that only a vampire could live in. The vampire's were never to be trusted they lived in the Most evil place on earth. So evil that the sunlight the light of god would not show its self in such a place. They lived in the forest of the dead. As the centuries past all seemed quiet and peaceful. The vampire's had fought many bloody battle's with the other tribes to keep it that way. That was soon to change something was coming something more dangerous than anything they had ever known. . . . . Man It was a very dangerous time. Rome Was at war with everything and everyone. No one was trusted Caesar had been murdered. Caesar's carrier arrived at the castle please I must see lord Dreygon at once. I must inform him of Caesar's death and deliver a message. "My lord, he bow's and hands Dreygon the scroll sealed with Ceasar's seal. I was told if anything happened to him I was to deliver this to you at all cost." Dreygon looked at Windar "Let him rest before his long journey back and see that he is not harmed." 

Dreygon Sat down on his throne, he takes a long breath pondering the new's in the scroll. Finally, he open's the scroll Dreygon my old friend if you are reading this I have met an early demise. As heir to Rome Octavius will now take my place. We both are aware of his feeling's about the matter of the peace treaty between our nation's sincerely Caesar. Dreygon sat looking out the window now with Caesar gone Octavius would not honor the peace treaty. Octavius loathed and hated his uncle's relationship with vampires. He had looked forward to the day when he ruled so that he could destroy every one of them. "Yes, I will need you to take my place while I am gone Caesar has met with an untimely end and I wish to pay my last respect's." "My brother you can not go to Rome If they find out you are there you will be put to death." Dreygon look's stern at Mazak "I feel strong about this Caesar helped us many time's I cannot turn my back I must go." Mazak summons Windar "You are to go with lord Dreygon to Rome you are to stay at his side at all time's as his guard and as his friend do you understand:.Winder bows "Yes, my lord, I will not leave his side."

Mazak hug's Dreygon "Come back to me my brother soon. Dragon smile's "I will be back before the next new moon you have my word." Dragon mount's his horse he take's a last look at Mazak and rides away. Mazak stand's looking uneasy. Meanwhile, in Rome. Octavius summoned the council and called for a vote for war against the vampires, everyone was afraid they had seen what happened to Caesar because he had gone against the council's wishes. it was a majority vote andwar was declared, Octavius smiled we march at dawn against dragons. The dragon was their leader and was his queen, she was beautiful, but also very lethal. Leezah had killed more enemies in battle than Dreygon. Rondu was a strong command of the vampire armies, he was also greedy, he longed for his master's power and his queen. his eyes called to her like lover,she was his equal in battle, they had fought side by side on the battlefield many times, he yearned for her Mazak Dreygon's brother had seen his eyes calling to her many times and he loathed him, he waited for the right moment to expose a traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stared into Leezahs sapphire blue eyes. She was a true beauty, long golden curl's, skin fair, and soft as silk. Lips red as the rose who paled in comparison to her.

Dreygon stood on the black marble balcony of the Throne room. Thinking of Caesar's death, he was a good man, wise and strong, and a good Leader. As well, as a dear friend who would be missed. He knew Octavius's dislike for his kind, the war, would be a long and bloody one thought Dreygon as he looked out over his Armies. Mounting their horse's, he could see all the bright red shields. Bearing a Lion upon its hind leg's in the center of the red shields. It was his family crest, his father, and his father's father before him, and many other generations before them had taken that crest into battle. 

In an agitated tone."Yes, my lord." Shifting his eyes from Leezah to the floor. Then you should go join them." Said Dreygon. As he glared at Rondu with a dark, murderous look."My lord, have I done something to displease you?" Asked Rondu, as his eye's slowly met Dreygon's."No Rondu. You have only done, exactly what I would expect of you. If you displease me, I will let you know. Now go!" Said Dreygon as he stood jaw twitching staring at Rondu."Yes, my lord." As he slowly backed away bowing, he stole one more glance at Leezah and slowly closed the door's. "Why was I not allowed to join in this battle? I am a skilled and seasoned Warrior, I have faced battle on the field with Rondu many time's. And never failed you." Said Leezah. Dreygon was about to speak when he heard something outside. It was, Mazak his brother's horse a pure snow white stallion who was spirited a His brother's horse a pure snow white stallion who was spirited at time's."That one's more than you can handle." Shouted Dreygon laughing to Mazak."So is that one with you my brother" Said Mazak with a grin to Dreygon.. Dreygon's smile faded."Come back to me, my brother, you are my only family." Said Dreygon searching Mazak's eyes. He could always tell from children, by looking Mazak deep in the eyes if he was lying."Don't worry my brother, nothing can take me from your side." Said Mazak.

 

His eyes were calm and Dreygon knew, there was truth within his word's. But it did not stop his concern, Mazak passed through roll's of Soldiers. Taking his place at the head of the Army with Rondu at his side. A final glance at Dreygon, Mazak started the Armies toward Rome.Dreygon watched as long and as far as the eye could see as the armies departed. Then he slowly turned his eyes to the beauty of his Queen, Leezah understood his concern for Mazak. But that did not stop her anger."Do you think me incapable?" Said Leezah looking angry."It was my wish that you remain here at the castle." Said Dreygon. As he stared into Leezahs sapphire blue eyes. She was a true beauty, long golden curl's, skin fair, and soft as silk. Lips red as the rose who paled in comparison to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syndra couldn't help but notice the broadness of his shoulders and the scar on Dreygons right side.

"Why was I not allowed to go?" Said Leezah loud and angry."Do not disobey me, I am your king." Said Dreygon in a raised tone."You will obey and do as I say. Do not forget who you are, and what you were when we met Leezah. You were a slayer, a Vampire Slayer, and I bear the scar of it." Hissed Dreygon barring his fang's. " I could have laid you waste as I did so many before you." Said Dreygon. Leezah stormed out of the Throne room.Called Dreygon He didn't mean to hurt Leezah, it was just her desire for Rondu, how could she? How could she do that to him. All he wanted was her love, and respect. And all he got was her hate Dreygon frustrated and angry slowly descended the large white marble staircase. In the main hall, the bannisters were beautiful hand carved cherry wood. At the top of the stairs, the wall was a large stain glass window. Of the creation of Adam. Dreygon had spent many nights staring at the image, and pondering how it all came to be, and why God And why God had turned his back on them. If the rest of the Vampire's, ever found their true origin, it would bring it all to an end.

 

Dreygon continued down the hall, he turned to glance at the Huge stain glass window for a final moment. He had seen the destruction of the first world, and was determined this would never happen again. As Dreygon entered the Bathing chamber, he could smell the heavy scent of fresh lavender in the air. There was a warm glow, from the many White candle's, that surrounded the large bathing pool of Water. Dreygon stared at the steam gracefully off the water. A warm bath would relax him, and help him to focus. Red rose petal's, stood unstirred ontop of the water, they were Leezahs favorite. "Syndra!" Called Dreygon to the chambermaid. "What is all this?" "I thought, the Queen might be joining you my Lord." Replied Syndra looking away. Dreygon felt his heart sink."No. She will not be joining me tonight." Said Dreygon once more feeling agitated. Syndra remained looking away, Dreygon was about to speak, when he noticed Syndra looking away as if to avoid his gaze. "Does my look displease you?" Asked Dreygon as he moved closer. "No. Not at all." Said Syndra as she timidly took a step backwards. "Prepare me for my Bath." Said Dreygon never moving his glance from her. Syndras family had been in service to the royal family since before her birth. Syndra had never known freedom, or what it felt like to think her own thought's.. If even, only for a day. "Yes my Lord." Said Syndra as she slowly moved behind him to remove his black silk bliaut.

Syndra couldn't help but notice the broadness of his shoulders and the scar on Dreygons right side. "It was from a sword." Placing her fingertips on the scar. If Syndra had been human, at that moment, she would have blushed. Syndra had never known the touch of a man, if felt nice but strange. "Yes my Lord." Said Syndra. She went to slide her hand away from the scar. Dreygon's hand gripped her's, and forced it to remain on the scar. He could feel her hand trembling within his. "Don't be afraid you have nothing to fear." Whispered Dreygon. As he turned to face her, if Syndra had not been born in service. She could have passed for nobility, raven black hair in a long braid to her hip's. Emerald eyes, pink pouty lips, creamy skin, Large firm breast's that sat erect, tight stomach long shapely legs She was no Leezah but Dreygon had to admit she was impressive. Syndra slowly let herself behold the steel blue eyes of her king as he placed one hand around her waist. And forcefully yanked her up against him tightly. "My Lord!" Said Syndra as she tried to push away. "Silence." He whispered. As Dreygon picked her up in his arms and walked into the bathing pool. Then slowly he sat Syndra down, and bared his fangs. "Come to me of your own free will. For I will not force you Syndra." Syndra slowly walked toward Dreygon. "You are my king and I will obey you. In every way." Dreygon ripped the tight shirt from her body and exposed her large firmed breasts. Syndras breathes quickened, as Dreygons shaft pressed against her womanhood. The room began to spin and she felt on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to review.


End file.
